RosarioSlugterra
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: The mysterious portal rift that opens in the middle of nowhere has drag in eli shane while dueling blakk and now hes in new dimension as a defender of yokai acedemy from the evil. Without shane in slugterra, who gonna defend the people and more importantly can eli return back to slugterra? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all before i start this story, im back again writing some stories about slugterra crossover and this time im doing Slugterra crossover Rosario+Vampire**

**The setting of this crossover take place around season 1 of Rosario+Vampire crossover,while Slugterra take place around some random time ehh i dunn which one.**

**One thing im gonna write this up is im not gonna let elai say some bad language because i dont wanna him to say it, but anime characters in Rosario+Vampire can heheh**

**roll the story!**

It was a nice day at the yokai acedemy,everything peace and quite and students walking to hall ways, the sea is red like blood and student laugh while some doing something really unlikeable things.

untill the someone run throught the window at upper classroom..

The boy name is elai shane and with him is Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya and behind them is the dangerous school commitee that after them when one of the police student try to attack elai as elai aim his slug blaster at that police student

then the screen pause as elai narrated his story on what happen.

_hai im elai shane and you may asking how this happen? well its kinda hard to tell you but its a long story, and wow alot of student say foul language here i mean seriously did anybody teach them some manners?_

_okay okay soo my story started here dueling with doctor balkk, one of my dad arch nemesis. Blakk wanted to control slugterra for peace but in reality he been using all these Ghoul slug to terrorise people in slugterra, he use the dark water to corrupt the slug, no matter how we try to cut off his dark water supply hes ghoul slug keep growing and growing, like slugterra full of dark water...maybe some of it but yeah..._

_im not alone however, i have a friend beside me, Trixie,Kord and pronto are my team and also a friend too but stuck in other dimension i have to make some new friend in Yokai acedemy_

_alot of freaky stuff happen in that school and uhh well i never wear any single school uniform when i first arrive here _

_okay soo my story start here..._

Deep underworld of slugterra,chaos happens as blakk man firing the ghoul slug at shane gang unfortunetly blakk apprentice names twist been hit one of blakk ghoul slug,apperently blakk betryal him and he didnt need twist anymore. Elai shot back at blakk as blakk used one of his fearsome weapon, the Gattler, one of blakk creation, like an earth gattling cannon but this one loaded with dangerous ghoul slugs

Give it up blakk! its over! you not going to hurt innocent people again with your ghoul slugs!", a boy name elai said to his dad archnemesis, Dr blakk. Ever since Dr blakk defeated the unbeatable master, he been stoping blakk from achive his goal, but today blakk seems doesnt give up at all and worst his ghole arsenal keep growing and growing more than before and things cant get any worst he used one of his ghoul to get rid of twist, one of his apprentice.

Boy, i have more arsenal than you ever imagine, it is you should surrender, you lost! i win! nothing will stop me! and this time you fate will be the same as what i did to your father! you can join him soon! " said a man name blakk, most dangerous man in slugterra, he been respected by some people because of his technology that helps people but in reality he wanted to control slugterra.

suddenly one of elai team been hit by a slug, her name is Trixie sting as elai confronted at her, "trixie! you okay?

yeah im fine elai im fine sheesh im not criticaly injured you know?"said her

yeah im just worried, everytime we cut off his dark water supply his ghoul arsenal keep growing, even i used doc to heal the ghoul slug isnt enough...

soo whats the plan bro? "said a cave troll name kord

devide and conquer! ill handel blakk while you trying to destroy blakk dark water supply

this is crazy! pronto will not do this! this is crazy! "said molenoids name pronto

i know its crazy but we gotta stop blakk supply of dark water, who knows what happen if more slugs been ghoul" said elai as he goes to dr blakk trying to stop him

you really have a final wish? very well then "he smirks as he was about to finish which will be the mark of the end of shane

you want me soo bad then come and get me blakk! "he fired his slug name burpy at doctor blakk as burpy turned into winged flame creature which direct hit to blakk

you going to regret for doing th-" he didnt finish his word as a mysterious portal rift came out of nowhere

no way it cant be...

trixie look at kord with confused look" what is it kord you know that thing?

a dimensional portal, cave trolls used to call it gateway of another world,whoever caught in that portal will trap in other dimension forever it only open once a year, and worst elay caught in the middle of it!

oh no, elai get away from that thing! "she tried to warned him as elai look at her

what?! what you said trixie!? i cant hear! "he cant hear what she said because the rift making a loud noise as trxie try to warned her however blakk already know what this portal capable of

well well i think i know what is should do with you know elai shane "he can only smiles as he fired one of his ghoul hop rock slug which hit him causing him get thrown into the portal,as the portal quickly close at the momments twist wakes up and manage to see the fate of elai shane.

ELAI NO! "trixie can only scream as her friend elai is gone to another dimension immediatly blakk man surrounded the shane gang and balkk laughing evily as he finally get rid off elai shane for good

elai was right! you nothing but a monster! "said twist as he realise all this time he been fooled and he feel regret at same time what he did, if only he listen to elai non of this ever happen.

y-you...you animal! ill get you for this dr blakk! "blakk man restain and handcuff trixie sting before she try to do something along with pronto and kord,without elai shane all hope is lost now

Well finally i defeated the shane and hes no more and as for you the shane gang you going to work as slave labor deep under cavern mining one of the rare ore, take them away and keep their weapn and slugs in safer place, their slugs not worth to be ghoul "blakk man take away shane gang to mining facility as he walk towards twist" and as for you twist i think we can do something more painfull "he can only laugh as twist been taken away to unknown places as blakk finally defeat elai shane.

but unfortunetly...its just a bigining for elai his adventure just been restarted in new dimension

**Somewhere in other dimension**

Elai woke up with his slug still with him and his slug blaster still intact, all he can remember is been hit by blakk ghoul and been thrown into the mysterious portal rift, but as he wakes up he look at his surrondings where he at some freaky forest, a dead forest as elai decide to walk around untill he accidently bump into someone

oh sorry! i didnt see you there "said a boy wearing a green school uniform

its alright i didnt see where im going "he stand up as he look at a boy around his age

im elai shane by the way

im Tsukune Aono umm are you student?

student? "he was confused as without warning someone shout at them

look out! "said a voice which sounded like a girl, elai manage to dodge it but tsukune wasnt lucky enough to dodge it as both of them stumble into the ground

Tsukune you okay!?

yeah elai im fine just fine "just before he going to stand up they both heard a soft moans from a beautifull girl with pink hair and short skirt" hey miss you okay?

y-yeah im fine im so-sorry! i having an amniea and...oh no you bleeding! "she going to wipe the blood out from tsukune cheeks which makes him to blush but for elai he just smirking looking at him blush but what comming next really suprise him as the girl said to tsukune

This..scent..its soo...sweet ..."she leans closer to tsukune which make him blush more"

m-miss? wh-what you doing? "he replied but what answer his question will make him shock for his life

i-im sorry...but i cant hold it...because im a ...vampire "with that she bite tsukune neck which causing elai to aim his slug blaster at her but tsukune stop him

no no no! its okay! im fine see no bite marks! "he show his neck to elai making sure theres no bite marks

hows the possible, as far i know vampire bite can turn normal human into vampire" said elai as he see some strange things happen in here

oh we different type of vampire...but..do you hate vampire? "said moka as she feel scared if someone hates her but elai just smiles.

no of course not in fact i never see vampire before right tsukune? "he look at him which tsukune only nods as without warning they both been hugged

oh my god thank you for excepting that! will you be my friend? "she feel happy as someone finally excepting her

yeah thats what friends do "elai only can smiles didnt wanted to hurt her feelings and tsukune also nods as well

**At the acedemy after ceremony later on**

The teacher was not please when she saw elai wasnt in the school uniform however since the school was running off some uniform for a while, elai have to wear normal clothes where he always wear during he lived in slugterra world

unfortunetly as he walks to the class other students look at him as he can hear boys were ranting about why he wear that clothes while girl feel really naughty on the look on their eyes and some on the girls start to blush really hard when saw elai shane he can hear what the other students say

_what! whos this kid and why he wear that clothes while us wear this junk!?..._

_hes asking for it!..._

_what is that thing? animals? or something?_

he also heard what the girl say about him too"

_ohh he soo handsome! i wanted him soo bad...i wonder if hes single?_

_oh my gosh hes handsome! mandy hold me! im gonna faint! _"with that a girl infront of him fainted as her friends hold her some of the girls were blushing when looking at him but for elai he feel really not right as he ask himself in the head

_whats up in this school? _"he taught of himself as he enter in the class room which suprisingly tsukune also in there too

oh you must be new students i heard the teacher said they running out of uniform soo for temporary i guess normal clothes is fine "said the teacher or cat teacher, wearing glasses and have cat ear but she was really friendly.

oh btw im miss Nekonome your homeroom teacher class welcome uhh "she look at the list of name and saw elai name" umm elai shane?

yup thats my name teach "he smiles as he finding a seat where he sitting behind tsukune whos happy to see him too

okay students in this school where we control our form our moster form as this school was build only for monster " the last part scared the hell outta tsukune but elai just suprise and relax

hey teach if human in here especially girl can we eat them and molest them " a boy who really sticking out his tongue like he was really hungry

Tsukune scared out while elai just really shock his head in disgust of this boy attitude, he wanted to teach him a lesson until he spoke up " dude you sick...

The boy look at him back " you got problem smartass?

Before everything ugly can happen nekonome stop them" oh mr saizou theres no human in here, and if human in here they going to be excecuted in sight

that statement makes tsukune scared more and elai just shocked, even his friend kord and pronto are not human but this seems wrong for him

Before nekonome speak again a familiar girl comes in

sorry im late teacher i got lost again im so soo soo sorry "said a girl which elai and tsukune knows very well

have seat miss moka akashiya

thanks miss nekonome "she smiles as she walks to find a seat which makes boys crazy over her but girls on other hand were jealous

elai could heard the comments on boys and girls which makes him laugh a bit

_oh the angel of beauty moka akashiya!_

_she such a beautifull woman! i wanted married her!_

_shes cute _

_i wonder if she a lesbian?_

_i hate that girl why every boys like her?_

_soo unfaiir!_

as moka walking and finally find a seat she meet a two familiar faces" tsukune? elai?

without warning moka hugged them both tightly and smiles happyly meeting both of them again" its nice to see you guys!

y-yeah nice to see you too moka" tsukune couldnt belived how strong she was

as elai look at other student the boys give a death glare to them as elai talk to himself in the head " _great just i needed...enemys_

As ring bells and students goes out for recess moka drag tsukune like a lovely couple while elai walk next to her crossing his arm with burpy at his left shoulder looking at moka dragging tsukune with a confused look" i know burpy its weird

as they walk they get few glares from the boys and some from girls too as they walking to vending machine to get some drinks, elai drink a soda as moka drink a tomato juice while tsukune take a soda too as moka spoke to them both" what do think of this school?

elai spoke first" not bad but that saizo komiya really freaky i means wow is he serious?

Tsukune nervous as moka spoke to him back" well he have an issue back in human world and opps be right back im gonna put this can to recyle bin"

Tsukune was scared untill elai tap his left shoulder" hey dont worry im human too, you not alone "tsukune relief that he was not alone but as moka back to them saizo komiya from their class room approach them

hey babe you must be moka akashiya...im saizo komiya one of your classmate adn also...your future wife.. "he said smirking as he looking at moka then he look at tsukune and grab his colar shirt as he lift him off" soo why you hanging around with these losers?

Theres one thing elai hate most than a blakk and his ghoul slugs are bullys he didnt like someone been bullied by someone as a resuly he fired his tazerling slug name joules causing saizo to get shocks from a tazerling slugs making him drop tsukune.

theres one thing i didnt like most is bullys, sorry if i do that but i have to do that to protect my friend "he ready his slugblaster again as moka grab him and tsukune at the arm.

sorry we having a great time! gotta go "with that she drag both elai and tsukune to rooftop as saizo look at her smirking

At the rooftop Elai watching a wonderfull view in as moka talk to tsukune" soo whats your moster form elai and tsukune?

arent that against the rule moka?

elai right moka" said tsukune

well theres one thing i havent explain to you both " she said ais she shows her rosario to them" if this rosario been remove im turning into scary vampire

you mean a super vampire?

yes elai only special person who can remove it but my sister kokoa always attack me when my mother lock away my true form "said her

your sister named after a chocolate? "elai was laughing causing moka to laugh a bit too

i know right but still only special person who can open in but in other hand im happy i have a friends now especially when tsukune blood is soo delicous! " she said as she bite his neck again makine tsukune to groans buts something happen as tsukune pulls out quickly from her as like he see something else

sorry moka i gotta go now "tsukune left making moka and elai confused

On the next day elai was wake up early around 3 am in the moring doing some slug shooting practice to the 7 am in the morning as he heard moka calling tsukune name, as futher closer he saw tsukune carry a bag and only reason why he may scared to stay in this school now because he was a human

Tsukune why you leaving dont you like this school? "moka ask worriedly as tsukune replied her back

moka...i was thinking to return back to human school where i belongs...i realise i didnt fit well in here " the answer didnt sit well for moka as she really upset about it

no! you cant!, i hate humans! you cant go there!, they mean they the reason i didnt have a friends back at human world because they didnt belived moster and alsways making fun of me and calling me weird and freak...i was isolated...but now i have you and elai as my friend and your blood really sweet...i just happy to have a friend like you...pls dont leave..."this answer elai question on why she wanted to befriends soo much because when she school in human world they always make fun of her making her isolated eventought soo elai have non human friend for example kord and pronto are that fine example, altought soo he feel sorry for her, even she is a vampire she deserve a friend too but tsukune was upset of her answer as he replied her back

moka...what if i told you...that i was a human...do you hate me? "he said as he feel upset and sad at the same time but moka couldnt belived it

but...i-impossible...h-human cant cross in here...tsukune are you joking r-right? "she said like she couldnt belived but tsukune replied back in harsh way

moka! im a human! i dont fit in this school!...you hate human right! soo stay away from me you freak! "he close his mouth on what he just said and leave quickly as elai feel sorry for him.

moka i have confession too...im human but human from alternate world...not all human were bad moka some of my friends are not human but they great friends of mine...you need to apologize to him, dont worry ill talk to him "with that he goes to get tsukune back trying to talk to him

As moka wait for him to back she heard someone walking behind her as she look behind her it was saizo and he was really look hungry like he havent eat

soo babe you alone? good now we arent in school grounds i can finally reveal my true form "as he said he transfrom into a huge hulking beast called orc began using his tongue to wrap around moka body*

Tsukune was trying to wait the bus when he saw the scedule when the bus will come, the bus will back after a month as well of that tsukune didnt have a choice but he feel guilty for saying moka untill elai come at him

tsukune you okay? why you said mean words at moka?

elai...she hates human like us?...i feel upset...

she just didnt know that not all human were bad tsukune,even im befriend with someone that is non human back at slugterra "said elai as he trying to motivate him back

but before tsukune could reply back they both heard moka screaming, as they both trying to save her moka already been wrap by an orc name Saizo komiya.

let her go saizo! "as elai aim his slug blaster at the orc but saizo only laugh at him back

you think that puny toy could stop me? you and idiot shane!

who said this is a toy "with that he fired his armashelt slug name banger imediatly hits saizo and release moka from his tongue, tsukune got her before she falls however saizo was angry at elai now and also tsukune for having her in his arm

YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU! *saizo charge at elai which elai used his Arachnet Slug name spinner to climb at the tree which elai trying to defeat saizo in monster form,

while saizo busy with elai tsukune confronted with moka as moka wakes up she feel guilty and starting to cry that elai was right not all human were bad

i-im soo stupid...elai was right...not all human are bad im soo stupid...

moka i forgive you dont say that, human always makes a mistake and they learn from it

r-really tsukune?

yes moka "he smiles as elai landed on the ground next to tsukune

tsukune you better run i dunno how long i can keep this up but- look out!

"elai warning was too late as tsukune been slam by saizo hard punch and elai been kick to but with minor injury but tsukune he injured his left leg as moka holding her

m-moka im sorry im being soo selfish "while elai saw tsukune was badly injured saizo was comming to him adn come to them

but before tsukune fainted he accidently grab moka rosary as it finally been remove causing her to gasp that he finally remove it

m-my rosary...is taken off..."with her last word she been ingulfed with pink bright light as bats swarming around her and cover her body as elai saw something going to happen.

as the bat one by one leaves her body a new form reveal as moka turn into something else now, her hair was white, her body is more slimmer and sexy but with the look of her eyes shes more menacing as elai stood there watching at new moka.

soo you the one who awaken me "said the new moka as she look at injured tsukune while moka turn attention to elai shane as well and she spoke again" and you have alot of explaining to do elai shane i suggest to explain to me wisely or there will be a trouble got that?

Elai nodded with approval as saizo was shaking alot

th-this is an S-class monster! a super vampire...defeating you will make me a legend! "said saizo as he was eager to defeat her but in same time he was shaking like he was scared but he brave himself

what makes you think you can beat me you walking behemoth? "she smirks watching her opponet attack her as she dodge his attack like it was nothing

damn! hold still! "he keep attacking her but no matter how he try she keep dodging it untill she was a little bored and decide to teach him a lesson

this is getting bored, you not worthy of my time soo LEARN YOUR PLACE'! " with that she kick saizo away sending him at the forest where he immediatly knock out

Elai was amaze with his strengh while that elai slug healer name doc heals tsukune wounds while that inner moka akashiya watching elai person to person but she sense theres a courage and bravery inside him also she was amaze with his...slugs but she still need an explaination from elai

you have to tell everything elai shane...where you from and what those thing? "said inner moka akashiya with a more mature tone and elai explain to her everything.

As elai done explaining moka have a hard time to belived that beneath earth there was a people and non human living in the world as well this slug used as for slug for ammo, he aslo explain about his currect situation now about a man called blakk send him into these dimension and elai also told her about ghoul slug adn dark water as she finally spoke to him back

Elai shane...im having hard to to belived you but consider this an allied...protect my other self..dont dissapoint me elai shane..."she said as she put the rosario back turning back into normal sweet moka again as tsukune caught her.

In the next morning rumors say that saizo was been defeated by moka in her monster form and not just that rumors say elai shane fight saizo with this creature that alwas he carry with him, as rumors spread all around the acedemy.

As elai walking to the school wearing his normal clothes again where he always venture around in slugterra the girls surrounded him asking him an autograph but elai need to go in hurry and with that he left leaving a blushing girl admire him while boys where jealous at him and tsukune for being the coolest boy in yokai acedemy

Elai nice to see you! soo how are you today? "said moka as she hugging tsukune

well fine but i got fangirls now..which is totally bad...

"moka giggles as she have another suprise for elai

elai i was thinking since you the greatest hero i have suprise for you" as moka said she put on an armband that have a shane logo with it and it suprise elai alot even tsukune also wear the shane logo armband

well i guess you part of shane gang now huh moka?

yup! oh btw tsukune! "she then bite tsukune neck which causing to screaming when moka do that to him

_something never change "_elai said to himself in the mind

**woah this is cool! soo far this is the awsome crossover i made you guys need to wait for chapter 2 after that etheir elai or tsukune will be charm by kurumu in next chapter**

**leave a review guys and tell me what you think about this story so far?**

**till then see ya in the next chapter guys! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys chapter 2 is here well before i could start a story im gonna put yukari early in chapter 2**

**why? because i dont wanted yukari mean to other students soo in chapter 2 where she didnt do the prank because shes a witch but in this chapter, shes a victim soo like i said kurumu will appear in here too in chapter 2 story**

**well i may rush a bit in chapter 1 but i hope this will help you guys a bit**

**Roll the story!**

**New Friend and Succubus**

Rumors were quickly spread quickly in yokai academy really quickly, as few students began to talk each other about moka ability but Eli on other hand were more popular rumors among the girl as girl crazy enough wanted him to sign an autograph which after he sign in girl screaming happily and eli realise that he have fan girls now

on the good side however moka and tsukune however are now part of shane gang member which even drag interest among other students as the shane gang name quickly spread like wildfire but eli do miss his original team but one problem is...

...how he going to back at slugterra?

_how am i going to back at slugterra? that portal...i need to ask someone that expert enough to know about the portal but...who? "_eli thaught of himself as moka already done drinking tsukune blood. Eli saw moka always play with his slug whenever she finish doing some homework she eager to know more about his slug, he indeed was happy that someone wanted know about the slug as eli explain about how slug works and slug blaster works.

It took time for her to learn about it and finally she understand but one thing for sure when eli said about blakk and dark water she thinking why he wanna do that?

Eli replied to her that blakk wanted to take over slugterra with his ghoul slugs, moka couldnt belived a madman trying to do such a things even tsukune was shocked about it, but one thing for sure that eli needed to return back to slugterra only he need is know about the portal first and he going to be in this dimension for a while unaware someone watching them

Eli never wear any single school uniform, however few boys jealous at him while some girls were blushing madly at him, althought soo moka been designing and sketching eli uniforms maybe just maybe she can make one that almost similiar to his uniform with shane logo with it but she need a proper material do it.

hey moka? wheres tsukune? i thought he was with us?

well he forgot something at the dorm soo he goes back in there eli "she said as she was busy sketching eli new clothes.

As she was busy sketching they both heard someone in trouble as the ran where the noise comming from and found three older student surrounding a little girl with large witch hand,holding a wand shape heart and wearing different type of school uniform and by the look of it she was in trouble

Three of the boys closed in on her. "you dont belong in here you pathetic half-breed" the suppost leadder hissed at her" Freaks like you makes me sick,thinking you deserve the right to be in this school just because you half-monster.

The girl sniffled as she grip her wand harder as it glowed dimly" Please...leave me alone i didnt do anything wrong to you!

And you never will you disgusting witch." said the leader with malicious grin" boys looks like dinner is served!

They lunged at her,the girl screamed and wave her wand causing multiple brass basin appear out of thin air and slam down harder at her attacker before they could reach her. She turned to run ,but the leader grab her by the front of her uniform and held her off the ground

"you"ll regret that you little bitch." he seethed,rising a hand to strike her

Before the bully can strike her, he was been electrified by someone, causing him to drop the girl on her butt." three against one? now thats not fair "they all look up to see eli holding a slug baster as he loaded another slug ready to fire" picking on innocent girl is soo wrong, i suggest you to leave now "he said with as he barely contain his anger, moka and tsukune walk next to him with anger cleary writien on their face as well.

"this isnt your problem,soo why dont you back off while we deal with worthless half-breed" he was sent staggering from a strong hook right to the face.

"when someone been harassed by people like you who need numbers how important they are it becomes my problem, as a shane we protect the inocient "eli said evenly. "im giving you once chance, count your losses or bail"

The leader then stoon on full height and replied back" how about we tear you to shreds,then finish what we started " the three students change into a lizard monster which suprise eli as the little girl curled into moka out of fear while the vampire held closer to her. Eli stood over as he aim his slug blaster at the three lizard.

" you think your toys can stop us? ha! you going to be our next buffet" said the leader as his cohort are and him are drooling and their saliva dripping on the ground indicated they really wanted to kill him but elai just stood there and smirks as he fired his stinker slug hitting three of them which chocked the out of them because of the terrible smell but they arent giving up as they three attack eli shane.

Eli dodge every attack aim by the lizard as he dodge any attack from them he fired his frostcrawler slug named chiller, the lizard were frozen but it didnt last long as the ice breaks.

Is that all you got!? you pathetic pet barely scratch us! "said the leader as he walks closer to eli but he on other hand have suprise of his own

He remember when kord and red hook design the double barrel allowed eli to make fusion shoot between both slugs into powerfull combo attack. Eli loaded the double barrel and loaded burpy and joules inside it, as he fired the slug, both slug makes a powerfull combo move or super attack, immediatly it hit three of the lizard and throwing them hard as three of them suffer injury by the powerfull combo move. Everyone even moka,tsukune and the little girl were shocked by the powerfull shoots the never see before.

Eli went closer to them as the leader look at him. "you were saying? ".Eli just smirking as he aim his slug blaster at him, as the leader surrender

"we give up! pls dont hurt us! we surrender! "said the scared leader

"good i suggest you to leave and never disturb this girl again" said eli as the three bully run away for their lifes.

"Th-thank you "said the girl as she wiping off her tears, she was seated next to moka,Tsukune and eli on the benches in front of the school.

no probs, are you gonna be okay? "the slugslinger asked concerned

The little witch looked down sadly." i..ill be fine...its...not i already get used of it "she admitted with a sad shrug.

Moka look at her sadly" you're offly young to go to this you transfer?".She asked trying to move another kid looked like 11 or 12 years old and she was walking around high school. That questions had been on three teens minds since they save her

The girl beemed."yes, actually. I was bumbed up several grades because of my intelligence. All of my old teacher call me genius and im only 11 "she said with the pride in her voice.

Is that why those bully bullied you? Because you're soo young yet soo smart? "eli asked trying to peice things together.

A depressed look crossed her young face" no...its because im witch,thats why " moka gasp and eli with tsukune looked confused." i dont get it. what does being witch have to do with those guy hating you?

eli, witches are been hated in yokai world "moka explain to him" and because they part human, alot of races hates them despise them for being soo closely related to humanity.

It clicked with the slugslinger with a serious level. its sad to see a girl that soo young already been hated and worst during her first arrival alot of monster hated her soo much which didnt sit well for eli as she doesnt deserve to be hated on such a level like this, people in this acedemy exile the witches as they thinking witches doesnt deserve to be in here and deserved to be alone like a criminal.

For eli they deserved to have friends beside them even his friends are not human but they were his friends, but for this girl...its sad for what people said to her, he wouldnt allowed this continued as this girl deserve to have friends too even shes a witch.

and futhermore to recived such a hate should consider as a criminal...and yet it happens anywhere even in slugterra too.

"its true" she said as she look at her wand" monster hate us for being half-breed while human hate us for using a magic, and because of this, im having trouble making a friends,and now im in this school full of older students..."she look at them with a sad look as she tearing up sadly."now you know im a witch...d-do you hate m-me?...

"no" .Both girl and boy look at eli as he kneeled down in front of her with serious expression." you never judge somone for what they are or what their lifestyle is, for i see they shouldnt do this to you, you deserve a friend but just because you a witch doesnt give anyone the right to hurt you in anyway"

The girl look at him in shock,as well moka and tsukune too. They were suprise with his word,with clear honesty behind him." whats your name?" .The slugslinger asked her

y-yukari sendo" .Said the witch as she overcomming her shock.

well,yukari,im eli shane,this is moka akashiya and tsukune aono," .He said as he introduce them to her." would you allowed us to be your friends miss yukari? "he said as he smiles as the witch were happy and tearing up at the same time, hug the slugslinger with approval nodds. Moka and tsukune join in the hugs too.

t-thanks guys".The little witch smiles at them

well we better go to class now boys its gonna start now".said moka as the girl and two boys nodded as the headed to the class unaware someone watching them.

As recess bell rang all the student going out eating their food as tsukune have to go back to the dorm trying to grab his spare book, while eli,with moka and yukari were eating lunch,in addition yukari now part of shane gang member as she wear an armband with shane logo with it. Eli slugs also eating too,slugs need to eat also and yukari was happily playing with elai slugs especially burpy, moka in other hand been electrified by joules,the tazerling slug,as elai and yukari laugh at her.

Tsukune return but however he carried a blue haired girl with him as elai asked him." hey whos this girl tsukune?

the girl respond back to him with a smiles." oh hai you must be eli shane,im kurumu kuruno and thanks tsukune."she said as she left him walking to hall wall leaving tsukune snap back to normal

w-what just happen?."he asked as yukari and moka were confused untill eli spoken to them.

i think you been mind control,yukari do you know any monster that uses mind control in this school?" asked him.

Yukari thought for a momments before speaking up."there handfull of monster that have ability to control mind of others."she pointed into the air." to the libary! " .She exclaimed as she running back into school.

They looked each other and netheir of them unaware that a certain blue haired girl watching them." just you wait moka akashiya, your time as #1 school beauty is over." she said darkly

**LIBARY**

Moka and tsukune having a hard time trying to find a book about the monster that have ability to control mind,yukari were searching a book about it as fast as she can while eli reading book about the monster in the yokai world.

finally yukari found it." i think i found it! ". yukari called out as three of them look at carrying a book. She showed the page their been looking for. The picture of a woman with a wing at her back and she have tail pointed like an arrow as moka read about it.

succubus? "moka asked her.

i heard about the mith behind it, but i never saw one before". said eli

"well,today you just meet one when tsukune carry her, tsukune already been control by her while carrying her".said yukari." it says here that scuubi have ability what they called Charm, to lure men into becoming their love thralls. "she expain more. "once eye contact were made, it was almost inpossible to break it. The older scuubi are more experience and dangerous as they can used thier power to control whole town and even created a powerfull illusion too.

Tsukune was freaking scared now that he become the succubus victim. "great just what i needed...

dont worry tsukune i got your back" .said eli as a determination look on his face." but why they wanted to do that?

"because they going to extict". said moka catching their attention." they do that for a while now, in order to save their species.

Yukari nodded." it make sense logically, scuubi tend to look the strongest mate to bare strong children ."she blushes" And...i guess she choose you tsukune...you the one she choose...

Tsukune groans." ugh give me a break! i just been here a weeks now...is there anyway to avoid this?

Yukari flip throught pages and hummed." it doesnt really say here about how to prevent it, but i do say avoid eye contact to them, as their charm ability make through their eye contact ,best advise is to avoid eye contact to her if we encounter her again.

**That will be most advisable**, ". all four of them shot at startled look at moka rosary. The red gem in the middle glowing faintly as the slitted eye look at them.

ura? uhhh...you're able to talk to us? "moka asked more little confused.

**"Indeed, ever since Tsukune able to broke the seal, i have been able to establish contact to the outside world and i overheard everything, "** said the vampire other self

whos that? "yukari whispered at eli

Moka otherself, i see her in true form before when i was first arrived here, The rosary act like a seal to lock away her true power and form soo she can fit in better and not be feared." the slugslinger explain as yukari nods in respond.

**Succubus are dangerous creature, once you been kisses you become a mindless drone for rest of your lifes and i refused my food been taken away."** with that the jeweled dimmed and went silent.

well...its good thing inner moka care alot about tsukune" Eli said with a happy tone

Moka rubbed her back and embarrassed." sorry about her, "eli just shrug as he saw tsukune put away the book now.

i got the feeling she may trying to do something drastic better be keep our guards up, im sure kurumu may do something that she wanted" said eli.

Getting nods of agreement, four of them leave library, as the walking at the hall ways, they saw lack of stares that moka,tsukune and eli always get from other boys, instead the all were blushing and talking to each other.

_she call me cute...haa soo dreamy.."_said the students

_i know right? "_said another students.

...okay? whats going on here? why all of them look...weird today? "eli observed all the odd behaviour around the boys, as they headed to the hall ways.

MOKA AKASHIYA! "shouted the familiar voice as they turn around, they face to face with kurumu, as she crossed her arms and really pissed off too. " im declaring WAR on you moka akashiya!." she said pointing at moka.

"me?" . moka asked confused as Tsukune and eli looking at them

Yes!, you!, my plan is ruined thanks to you!," Kurumu exclaimed." Ever since then, all the boys drooling over you instead of me! what makes you soo damn special!? , i should the one getting all the attention, not you!

She began walk foward to her' " i wont let anything I've build come crashing down like that! you the obsticle in my way. "with that she began to transform in her true form as bat like wing stretched out at her back along with her tail as her nail getting longer. " anyone stand with that bloodsucker, can join her into her deaths!

With that eli and tsukune stand foward with moka as kurumu attempt to charm both of them but both elai and tsukune avoid eye contact as son as possible.

sorry kurumu, but what you doing this wrong, we have to stop you ".Said elai as he look away along with tsukune too as both of them focusing watching her forhead adn nose.

Kurumu lowered her head down." is she really great to you both? "she whispered in anger." after all charming and seducing and instead you like HER! instead someone like me!? "he eyes snapped open as her long forgotton as she overcome with rage. "ill put good work into seducing you both but all you think about is that Bitch!, "her wing began flapping harshly. " if i cant take you from moka...then she cant have you etheir! "She shot them again as she began attacking at moka but eli and tsukune push moka and yukari away as eli uses his speedstinger slug name Stunz, as stunz been fired it hit every random direction before hitting kurumu sending her hard at windows and the windows crashing.

Tsukune, get moka and yukari to safely, ill handel kurumu " with a nods from tsukune, eli at the school grounds trying to find where kurumu.

Where she go? ."eli wonder where the succubus went

"Right Here! "as without warning, eli look up seeing the succubus ambushing him and dodge her attack as she rapidly attack him with her claw while eli struggles to dodge any attack from her.

He then give and uppercut punch at the stomach hard and kick her away as both slugslinger and succubus were fighting hard like both equally match as elai far enough his distance he fired his Grenuke slug name sparky, as it fires immediatly kurumu caught in explosion but unscratched.

Ha! not a single scratch! , not bad eli not bad, but you have to die you bitch! , " kurumu said as she ready to attack him again

lady, First of all your language, did you kiss your mother with that mouth? and second it doesnt be this way kurumu. "said eli as he loaded another slug again.

you dont know anything!, my race is dying, we scuubi trying a strongest mate and that is you and tsukune, but since that vampire bitch take everyting and you and tsukune like her soo much, i have to kill her!" kurumu said as she attack eli faster but eli manage to dodge her attack as tsukune,yukari and moka arrive at the scene.

What? no!, moka is my friend kurumu!, you got it wrong!. " eli fired his Rammstone slug name Bludgeon as rammstone slug transform it immediatly puch kurumu which causes one of her teeth is broke as she hit ground hard.

my tooth! you bitch! you son of bitch! assholes! you slug took out my tooth! "said kurumu as she give eli a hard kick, causing him to sent fly away and hitting a nearby tree, lucky he survives with minor injuries.

man! what a strong kick!, " as eli try to stand up while moka and tsukune helps her he accidently grab her rosary and it been remove with soft cling noise as moke and tsukune couldnt not belived he can open it too.

As a results the same bat come down to her as the sky darken and as the transformation done she become new moka as she look at eli. "interesthing, it seem tsukune are not the only one can remove my seal too and you look like hell but im glad you survives.

uhh thanks moka "said eli as kurumu was finally saw her true form.

The rumors were true,moka ultimate form but she didnt care about it as she give moke a quick double kick at the super vampire as the super vampire been sent far distence of the ground as the fight between super vampire and succubus was going on.

not bad for succubi..."she smirks as she look at kurumu." but you not good enough to beat me "she said as she give kurumu a double attack which she dodge every single of moka attack and the fight was really intense alot, but however moka have the advantage, her strengh are her powerfull thing in any vampire have. Immediatly she kick kurumu and punch her again.

now LEARN YOUR PLACE! "with that she give her a powerfull kick which send her hard hitting the trees really hard as the succubi finally injured.

Kurumu groan in pain as she tries to stand up but the pain was too much, as eli and tsukune arrive on time to see what happen now.

Her plan is failed now, how she suppost to find her destined mate now? she just look at moka as moka looked at her back.

After everthing you done here,i think its time for your wings and tail been ripped off soo you cant never fly again "she said as kurumu retaliate back.

Do your worst!, im willing except my fate here!, kill me already! "with that the vampire advance to her as suddenly eli and tsukune stop her as both boy infront of her as they trying to protect kurumu.

Eli first to spoke up. " moka i think you gone too far, she had enough...look at her she injured now"

hes right moka" said tsukune

"get out of my way" .She hissed" after all she done trying to enslaved all boys including you, she need to be taught a lesson!

Eli spoke to her back. " but not like this moka , you know you better than this.

She replied back at the slugslinger." fine but the succubus is your responsibility, soo make her behave! "she snatch the rosario out of eli hand and wear it back turning her into sweet moka again as tsukune grab her as she faints.

Eli kneels down as doc the healer slug heals her, and the succubus is heal like a healthy person, yukari exclaimed." wow! you slug can do that!? thats freaking cool!

t-thanks..."she said as eli carry her to infamiry for treatment.

no probs kurumu, i got you. "he smiles as kurumu blush.

**Next day at yokai Acedemy**

Eli explain to yukari and kurumu that both him and tsukune are human, and both kurumu and yukari promise to keep it secret.

guys...i..i think i found my destined mate of fate and i was thinking that theperson is. " she said as she look at eli. " that my destined one is eli shane! ." she exclaimed as she hugged the slugslinger.

oh man i knew this would happen..."said eli as he sweatdropped."

**Soo thats the end of chapter 2 guys and the next chapter will be club hunting! ^^ yup! fighting a mermaid, etheir eli join the swimming club or he decline it? its a review choice! **

**leave a comments, untill then ill see ya around soon again dont forget to leave a comments guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im back again and yeah before im going to start off new story lets recap on previous chaper.**

**in chapter 2 kurumu were brave and didnt afraid that moka gonna do worst for her, unlike in anime she in this crossover are brave while yukari are victim instead being naughty girl in the chapter 2**

**Jesse: yeah i should put burpy more in this story but no worries he will be always with eli **

**and im thinking to put kokoa and dana por in next chapter 4 and oh quick notes in 22 december i wont be online soo after a week of vacation, im gonna write the fanfic back and continued it**

**Roll the story!**

Homeroom was dull as ever,thats why eli never miss school soo much,he remember what his father said that once he ready he venture to slugterra, he leave the surface world during his birthday and that time was a perfect time for him to go to slugterra

He didnt pay attention much on the class but when his father was been defeated he have to do all the stuff by himself when he was a kid. Bit by bit he gather a knowledge at school as he sometimes when he was 12 he keep skipping class alwways soo his grade were dropping like a fly.

He was thinking to himself however. "_i never miss school soo much but miss nekonome really make class fun sometimes, but i cant put a finger on it that somehow miss nekonome are hiding something else ...still i need to return back to slugterra, i just hope trixie,kord and pronto are alright..and ..twist...he finally learn and understand that blakk is no good liar and cheater..._

_...what about dana por? is she okay? and the shadow clan, an ally and my dad always asking them...i never know what my dad searching but the book was right...slugterra are full of secret, asking about the portal is hard, even yukari dont know about it, looks like i need to wait for more. "_He said to himself as nekonome calls his name.

eli shane? you okay? hello? " .said miss nekonome as she asking eli if hes alright when eli return back to reality and replied back to the teacher.

uh? oh! sorry teach i was thinking something ".said the slugslinger as some of the class laughing while the girls were giggling while burpy on his shoulder were confused on why the class laughing for.

well like i said, today club day and students can find which club you can join, ".she said cheerfully." alright class!, time for you all to join the club ."she said with the smiles on her face and just before she going to pack her stuff one of her student ask.

um miss nekonome, your tail is showing. "said the student as she looked over her shoulder,indeed her tails is showing, with that she let out loud hiss and scratch the student face.

Eli trying to contain his laugh on what he saw and he think to himself. "_man that was hilarious and note to self, never ever make miss nekonome mad,"._he thought of himself with a smile on his face.

**Club day**

A crowd of students filled the main plaza at school. Various stand were set up with people standing at them to promote their cub and what eli saw something really weird too.

Some of the club that posting a photograpy of nude woman which make him really mad, as he talk to the student holding with camera, Burpy on other hand just look at the students while he at eli left shoulder looking at him.

After few much searching it seems the slugslinger, The vampire and Tsukune having a hard time to search a suitable club,some of the club they trying to find are creepy while other club were few students were perv enough to trying to make moka drink a love potion and even some of them trying to set a nudity club!, it makes the slugslinger crazy, whos the wise guy trying to set a club like that!?. Eli ranting about it while burpy and other slug were watching him, same as moka and tsukune too.

While they searching a club, a group of students male where gathering around on small stage, as they saw what they doing the shane gang saw a group of beautifull girls with sexy bikini showing off their sexy curvy and slim form. The middle of the girl is a woman with ocean blue hair,seashell pinned on other side of her hair, wearing purple bikini with purple towel on her waist.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose, Lets swim together, "she said wistfully.

Eli rise an eybrow, "thats look a normal club, but same time why i got the feeling its not?, "he said to himself as she looking around at the male students, then she pay attentionn on both tsukune and eli as she walk towards them with a sexy pose as some male were like to melt when seeing her walk like that.

annnd what about you two boys?, .she said with a tone of lust on her voice as she licking her lips trying to drag the boys attention.

Eli on other hand knows what she gonna do as he thinking of himself. "_is she trying to hint on us?, whats wrong with this school? are teacher also acting like this?, and tsukune seems didnt much able to control himself anymore, i gotta do something fast."_He said as burpy growled at the teacher while tamao just ignore the infurnus slug growled at her.

"as much i like to swim with my friends, but im afraid i have to decline your offer miss tamao."he said as the teacher just gasp same as moka too while tsukune just snap into reality that he must have a logical reason why he decline her offer. But the perverted teacher trying to convice him to join the club.

"aww come on, dont you want a special treatmeant by us?, its really comfy ." she said as she licking her lips but eli just decline her offer again." sounds good but i have to decline too, im sorry but me and my friends are trying to find suitable club, thanks for trying miss ."he smiles as he and tsukune with moka leave as tamao were really angry but she calm herself as she had a hint of smiles on her lips and she said to herself." dont worry eli shane, you came here eventually ."she said.

Eventually Kurumu and yukari meet them as a young succubus hugs eli her destined one." ohh there you are!, i was freaking worried!."said the worried succubus as eli replied back to her that they having a hard time looking a suitable club. Burpy on other hand still on eli left shoulder as eli and kurumu talking making the little slug jump at kurumu shoulder as burpy slowly snuggles her neck making the scuubus giggles.

Unfortunetly the joy was just temporary as they heard a scream at the swimming pool and they decide to see what happen.

Once they arrived they saw few of the boys earlier been attack by a bunch of mermaid, the one of those girls in bikini were actually a mermaid, but unlike the story this one far more dangerous as the mermaid bite the boys neck sucking them as the boy age rapidly.

"soo you decide to rethink my offer tsukune and eli?, well come on theres room for more." said the club president tamao as she also become a mermaid but as well her face in the monster form also.

"like i said, i decline your offer miss tamao, and we going to shut your club down." said eli shane as he loaded his slug in his slug blaster.

"fine then, have it your way, and by the way...water hurts vampire while you dont, ." with that she triied to attack eli but he manage to shoot tazerling slug causing tamao to get electrified by tazerling slug.

Her other assitant however began foward as the swim really faster at the slugslinger began to brace for himself for what it comes as tsukune,kurumu and yukari get the few boys to safety.

The mermaid jump in the water and began to attack eli as the slugslinger give few of them an uppercut punch in the guts and he give some of them a punch on the face as the slugslinger dodge any attack by the fierce mermaid untill, tamao grab his leg and drag him in the water.

Both of her asistant holding the slugslinger as tamao infront of him now." well well well, looks like we gonna have a special buffet today, altought you smell like...a human but no matter im gonna enjoying having fun with you. "she said as her face become a monsterous best and going to suck the energy outta the slugslinger.

Miracle happen as the succbi save her destined one from been harm by the mermaids." no you dont! you wont hurting my love!." she said as she give a upper punch at three of the mermaids inculding tamao as they relase the slugslinger, kurumu take eli to dry land.

"thanks kurumu, i owe you one. " he smiles as the succubi blushes but the treat is not over yet however.

"you think its over!? think again!."said tamao as she prepared for another assault on the team member but eli have another plan.

"tsukune,release inner moka now!" .Said eli as tsukune take off the rosario the sawarm of bat around moka and the new moka emerge as she looks at the mermaids.

"you call me for this shit?, "she looked at the slugslinger." nevermind whats the plan slugslinger?

Eli talk to them about the plan as they listen to the slugslinger plan." we lure them out in the open, once moka knock out tamao ill use chiller to frozen them.

"sounds a good plan, looks like i have to lure the fish in the open."she smirks as she began to lure down the swimming club president in the open.

As moka jump in the air the swimming club president jump and try to assulted her." HA! easy prey! your mine now!" said tamao as she getting closer to her.

"fools, just like fish caught in the bait. "she smirks as she double kick tamao in the face and double kick her in the guts causing her to falls hard on the water and thats eli que as he used his frostcrawler slug to frozen the water and the dagerous mermaid forzen solid, including tamao too.

**The next Day**

"guys...this is hopeless..other students already found a club, but us we still dont find any single club,"said moka as she frustrated but eli calm her down.

"calm down moka,im sure we can find an empty club, ehh i hope."the slugslinger said as burpy on his left shoulder also thinks too.

"why not you guys join a newspaper club,"said a familiar voice as the look who was it, it was miss nekonome with a cheerfull smiles on her face."the club is the only one left and empty too, you can join it.

"now thats suitable club we been looking for guys."said the slugslinger as he finally found a perfect club for his friends to do some usefull activities." thanks teach

"oh it was nothing mr shane."she smiles as she leaving the students having their own conversation but somehow, as she walking she look back at eli and his slug with his slugblaster, but she return back to the class before the ring bells again.

**Meanwhile At Slugterra...**

Danna por run for her lifes as blakk goons are now on her track,ever since blakk knows she still alive,he wanted the theif dead for real this time.

Luckly the downfall of shane gang was temporary,as she manage to bust them out but in results, trixie sting got a terrible fever as she been sick for a days now, and no matter how many antidote or medical medicene they tried, it doesnt help, she still sick. 

The doctor said she was been infected by a dangerous virus that can be fatal, and only one slug can heal her back is boon doc slug. But the boon doc slug were rare and some of the slug already in blakk hands. Eli the only one have the healer slug but Danna por determine to help the remaints of shane gang.

As she running and avoiding the blakk goons she stumble a portal infront of her,without warning, it suck her in and the rift close,leaving the blakk goons still on trail of her.

**Yokai world,**  
**Around about 5 hours later...**

Danna por wakes up in her new surroundings as she in some forest. As she wokes up, someone behind her.

"who the hell are you?,and why the heck you wearing like that?. "said a girl as danna turn around she see a orange haired girl that looking at her now with her sword pointed at her.

"woah woah! im harmless okay?." she said as the girl put back the sword."where am i?

"dont tell me you dont know?, you in yokai world,"said the girl as danna was confused.

"whats yokai?,"asked her as the girl groans.

"nevermind!, come now follow me!, oh btw whats your name?" asked the girl as danna replied back to her.

"Danna por, and yours? "she asked.

"im Kokoa Shuzen, nice to meet you Danna."said her with a smirks on her face.

**Dun dun dun! kokoa and danna are now in yokai world! haha and trixie sting is sick? oh no!**

**and why miss nekonome seems like she hiding something? i smell mysteries! **

**like i said after i get back from my relatives house im gonna continued chapter 4! **

**this time eli faces the perverted werewolf gin haha! etheir tsukune or eli been framed?**

**unless danna and kokoa is the eyewitnesses heheh.**

**leave a review guys and ill continued more. untill then see ya around again ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo finally im back again writing some story for the next chapter of crossover, and well Dana por and kokoa are now in the later chapter on probally chapter 5 eh who knows**

**and thanks for the review nicoleblakk and jess and yes jess i heard an upcomming slugterra movie and yeah maybe eli doesnt need fusion shot to defeat any enemy in yokai acedemy**

**i know im slow but hey i need to think ideas too soo if you guys have any ideas review or PM me for some interesthing ideas that i may take and put on next chapter of the story.**

**Okay! lets see!, last time Eli defeated Tamao, and joining the newspaper club, soo what happen next? **

**oh btw folks this episode of rosario + vampire are an alternate version where everything you may see really wicked awsome and also i cant tell you who actually know about the dimension rift you guys gotta figure this out by yourself heheh**

**Roll the story!**

**Opening song: Crazy Loop-They Call Me crazy(check on youtube)**

Its been a few days now since eli shane trapped in this dimension for a while but hes not alone, he have a friend with him but his main piority is to return back to the slugterra before it gone worst the he taughts. Eli save few male students from tamao and her mermaid assistence and he manage to defeated her with his slug.

Tamao got lucky that shes not get fired but she learned her lesson that day and she been a good swimming teacher ever since then. Its a good results for eli but still as he look at the window and look the sky at least 3 am in the morning, the moon was beautifull and shining also, he also smiles that tsukune sleep well but not for long a scream of terror been heard.

"woah! what the!? ." said the slugslinger as tsukune fell on his bed and wakes up tiredly" okay whoever perverted student or whatsover disturb girl at this hour better not waste my time. "he left the room quickly and goes to the part of dorm to see what happen as he saw four girls in pjs were trying to open a door.

"oh thank god eli shane, pls help us, our friend moly were screaming and wont open the door, pls help! " said the pink haired girl as she begging the shane to help her friend

Eli look at the door and then said again" stand back" he said to the four girls to stand back as he kicked the door hard. As he enter the girl in the room were scared but relief when eli came just in time. " thank god eli shane! theres something watching me sleeping! i was gonna wake up early morning soo i can continued my homeworks when i saw something watching me! "said the terriefied girl name molly

The slugslinger look at the window and indeed there is something here as he examine the claw marks on the wall at the window as eli runs to outside dorm where he saw a shadow, probally the one who watching a girl while she was sleeping. The slugslinger ran after the culprit but as he arrive, that culprit was gone.

The slugslinger ready his blaster for any sign of ambush as burpy at his shoulder looking the surronding as well. As the slug slinger was be cautions he looking around if that person was there, however he give up, and whoever was the culprit is was really sneaky and fast.

As the slugslinger left, a shadowed figured hopped down from nearby tree. Yellow eyes leering into a forest as it letting out a loud howl towards the moon above.

On next morning, Eli shane walking to the hall way as he saw few outrage girl and he even heard the girl talking too.

_"this is bullshit!, i cant even undress while im in the shower, i dont wanna that peeping tom watching me!_

_"i feel violated!, that bastard watching me taking off my clothes after school, ugh! damn!_

_"all the girls have to stay up tonight, im sure eli shane can solved whoever watching us"_

_"aye agree..._

The slugslinger just smirking,as he did promise to the girl that he will find whoever the culprit was, burpy was really eager for another exciting adventure with eli as burpy was looking at the outrage girl. The infurnus slug are always wanted and challenging adventure adn quest.

**Newspaper Club**

Eli shane arrive at the club and suprisingly he saw at the door theres a shane logo with it too, eversince moka introduce the shane logo to other students, the newspaper club become popular, well its not gonna be always popular without a paper however.

"hey guys nice to see you, umm nekonome said theres another person comming in the club soo where is this person?" said the slugslinger as yukari replied back to him" well miss nekonome said hes the president of news paper club soo hes going to arrive soon"

"well the news is today, alot of girls in this campus were outrage because some peeping tom watching them undress, well this cannnot be allowded to go on guys, we need to stop that person or whoever that person in monster form that person must be stopped. "said eli as the girls and tsukune nods in agreements.

"ah sorry im late guys" they all turn attention to the person," oh btw im Ginei Morioka, pleasure to meet you all and especially you eli shane "he said smirking

"hey nice to see you too, this is moka,tsukune,kurumu and yukari, we also the shane gang too by the way" Said eli ." and i belived you the club president right?

"yup, thats me soo on the first stuff we do is to exposed the peeping tom, "said gin as he full of determination as he continued again."we need to investigate,find clue,asking eyewitnesses and also spying whoever was the peeping tom was.

"hes right, as a shane is our job to prevent any trouble happen,as for starters we need alot of stuff in order to write our reports, "continued the slugslinger but before he can continued moka and kurumu ask him." soo like what we need? computer? camera? printer? "said moka. "Come on moka where the heck we gonna get that stuff?" said kurumu as she replied back at moka.

Gin replied back at them with a smirks" anything we need for.

Later on

"higher girls," said gin as he told both kurumu and moka to put the poster higher,unaware that gin looking down their skirt and look up their panties, while tsukune,yukari and eli getting few stuff for the articles. However Eli and tsukune arrive first yukari on other hand she was helping miss nekonome for stuff.

As they arrived,both eli and tsukune saw what gin do as he order the girls to go higher some more, the slugslinger doesnt like what he do and decide to talk to him."gin! what are you doing?!" said the slungslinger as both moka and kurumu heard the comotion in there."i dunno what you talking about eli" he said like he was inocient.

"whats going on guys?"said moka as gin replied to her" oh nothing its just i caught eli and tsukune peeping your panties up " he said smirking as the girl blushing and yell at them both.

"wait wait! we didnt peek your skirt girls!" said the slugslinger as tsukune are also try to explain the girls but moka and kurumu give the slugslinger and tsukune a slap, a hard slap and the girls left the both boys with a slap mark on the cheeks. Gin on other hand smirking and left the room since the session is over for today. Yukari arrived on the club room when she saw eli and tsukune have a slap mark on their faces.

"uhh did i miss something?".Said Yukari as she asking if eli and tsukune were okay," yeah we fine yukari and oww i think kurumu slap me too hard that she took off one of my tooth with her slap" said the slugslinger as burpy at his right shoulders were worried.

"gin accused us that we looking at their skirt but we didnt, me and eli saw gin the one who looking at their skirt" said tsukune as he feel shartted that moka hates him now along with eli also been hated by kurumu as well." i belived you eli and tsukune, because you never do such a thing especially eli, hes like a big brother to me" said yukari cheerfully as she trusted the slugslinger and tsukune truth.

Next Day

On the next morning wasnt usuall like always,moka and kurumu didnt wanted to talk with eli and tsukune" we dont wanna see you today boys" said moka as she open her eyes again stuck her tongue out playfully without eli and tsukune noticing it. _"this would serves them right for looking at our panties."_said her in her toughts as kurumu were smiriking.

But as both girl stopped and look back behind, both eli and tsukune wasnt there and where both girl look foward they saw both eli and tsukune were walking away from them, as both girl face turned into sad ones. "_but...at least you guys can try to talk to us..._

Meanwhile...

At the girls locker room, the girls were finishing their PT session throught the day was over. And gin apperently were walking past throught the area heard one of the girls gossiping about. " i heard tsukune and moka were dating, i even saw moka kisses his neck too"said one of the girl as gin listening more" soo unfair i wish i do that on my bf.

As gin had heard enough he was furious! " KISSING ON THE NECK!?, WHAT THE HECK!?,DAMN YOU TSUKUNE! "he yell and one of the girl heard him and decide to see who was it., But as she went look who it was he was gone and she close the windows to make sure nobody peeping.

Gin at the rooftop look furious not just he hated tsukune been kissed on the neck but he also need to do something about that slugslinger, since eli with kurumu and he have few fans too, he need to be remove too along with tsukune, thats when he have a plan with a smirking on his face.

News paper club

At the newspaper club, both eli and tsukune didnt even bother talking to them as eli were busy cleaning his slug blaster while tsukune were reading a history book about yokai, yukari on other hand with kurumu and moka as she saw both moka and kurumu have a sad look on the face right now. " you know moka, i belived they didnt peek at your panties soo you and kurumu should apologize to eli and tsukune"

"you right yukari, i guess we bit go too harsh on eli and tsukune, "but before she could continued more gin come to them giving them a news." hey guys i think the pervert is been found somewhere near the girl dressing room, we may still have chance to caught the peeping tom."said gin as both tsukune and eli stand up and goes to the location and kurumu try to talk to eli.

"eli...i "before she can said anything eli interrupt her." kurumu...not now me and tsukune gonna go now...i just dont wanna talk today..."said the slugslinger as kurumu were feeling sad alot and burpy at eli left shoulders were feel sorry for her. Gin on other hand had a smirk on his face and three boys left and go to the location, as they leave a single tear dropped on kurumu cheeks. _"eli...angry at us...i knew it..."_

The slugslinger and tsukune arrive on the location along with gin, somehow however, eli feel like something wasnt right at all. Burpy growled at gin as eli knows gin probally going to do something for him and tsukune." okay sooo im gonna take a camera whoever the culprit was and oh btw try look at there" he pointed at the small window to tsukune, as tsukune used the barrels to look what inside it, Eli on the other hand loaded his tazerling slug,preparing if something bad happen.

As eli suspected,Gin did set them up,tsukune were apperently seeing girls changing their clothes as gin took the pic, the slugslinger act quickly fire his tazerling slug and it hit gin causing him to get fews shocks by the tazerling slugs. "try to set us up huh?, i should know that you the peeping tom here in this acedemy." said eli as gin got up and dissapear but he left behind his camera causing eli to smash the camera using his foot to ensure the evidence is wipe out. The slugslinger didnt waste time to leave the area along with tsukune as the girls at the changing room heard them and went to see who was it.

Eli and tsukune goes to safely as they both hiding and thinking to convince the girls again, " gin hes soo going to get it, hes no good peeping tom and if this continued, all girls in here going to be uneasy feeling when hes around looking at them." Said eli as he suddenly realise that while he was running he took a picture that dropped on the ground when gin hurriedly dissapear that he dropped at least three picture of nude and half naked girls without a bra, the slugslinger however were nosebleed abit when seeing the pic but he control himself as he trying to think a plan.

Later that night, moka was on the roof looking at the night view as the moon shining at the beautifull night. Gin however approach her and talk to her."hey moka,why you alone in here?"he asked her if shes okay or not." i dunno gin..i feel like wrong and i belived tsukune and eli were never do such a thing..."said moka

"come on moka,he and tsukune are pervert,alot of pervert guy in this school you know.," said him as he holding her shoulder,but howerever someone stop him" stop right there gin! "both of moka and gin turn around who was that and it turned out to be eli shane."gin the one who peeping the girls this whole time, he even trying to blame me and tsukune thinking we the peeping tom,"said the slugslinger as kurumu and yukari step in too

"its true!,we even have the proof here"said kurumu as she give the pic to moka and moka were gasp that eli and tsukune did telling the truth!

"peeping tom!, you are soo busted!" Said kurumu" fine you found out the truth but i have no choice to do this but to get moka by force!" said gin as he transformed into werewolf and the slugslinger aim his slugblaster at the werewolf.

"great now are werewolf,the fastes creature in yokai world, but doesnt mean they dont have a weaknesses" said eli shane as he fired his slug at the werewolf but the werewolf were too fast and dodge his slugs."ha! is that the best you got shane! "said gin as he attack eli but the slugslinger dodge his attack only a little scratch on his back with back of his shirt torn abit from the claw.

"eli! you okay?"said kurumu as the slugslinger smiled at her" im fine kurumu,just a little scratch but im still fine dont worried"he smiled as he thinking a plan to defeat the werewolf.

The slugslinger looked at the moon and the answer finally hit him" tsukune! release inner moka now!" tsukune nods as he remove the rosary and the bright pink link shines and stood there was moka in sliver hair, her true vampire S-Class monster form.

**"soo you needed me for this?, you are not even worth my time you disgusting dog,perhaps you needed to be teach a lesson."**said inner moka as gin attack her with his fastes speed,eli on other hand were waiting on the right time for something." just a little bit more moka! hes gonna be weak soon!" said eli

"ha! weak? im not gonna be weaken by some vampire!, and once i defeated her ill make moka my woman!" said gin as the slugslinger smirking" or maybe you should look at the moon there fido"said eli as gin looked up the moon was been blocked by the clouds.

"now moka! "said eli as she smirks"**good! now. Learn your place!"**she give gin a powerfull kicks and gin was sent flying at the walls, the werewolf was been defeated!

**"well done eli shane, thinking a strategy was a best solution,altought im not much thinking to coordinated a strategy plans, but still..you make a good team, oh btw in order to open a portal you need help from an adult witch, they have a knowledge about the portal, hope that helps you slugslinger "**said moka as she put back the rosary on and she back to moka in pink hair. The slugslinger begining to thinking himself that where he gonna find an adult witch?

Next Day

On the following day the peeping tom was been exposed and gin reputation was been ruined, on the good news is that eli been selected as a new club president, the slugslinger however decline the offer that gin should be the one be a club president, but nekonome insist and finally the slugslinger decide to except it but on one condition, he wanted gin still be a class president even hes a pervet and nekonome were happy to accepted it.

"eli, im sorry that i slap you and misunderstanding you, can you forgive me my heroic slugslinger" said kurumu as she lay her head down at eli chest." of course i forgive you kurumu" he said as he smiles.

As they still taking,someone called moka name" hey moka!,nice to see you" said the orange haired girl" kokoa?! you here at yokai? but mom told me you come in next school year?

"well mother wanted me to looked after you however, because she have feeling that you may run in trouble" said kokoa as moka hugged her little sister.

"hey moka,is that your sister?" said tsukune as moka corrected him" step sister actually my dad married with kokoa mother soo yeah i have 3 sister.

"oh thats great,welcome to newspaper club, im eli shane"said eli as he shaked her hand and she smiles at him" soo you the eli shane my friend mention about it?

He then confused that her friend already knows her but who?" your friend knows me? where is your friend? "said eli as kokoa called her friend" hey you can come in now

As kokoa friend comes in, eli was shocked that he finally meet one his friend again in slugterra" d-dana por?! "said eli as he was shocked seeing her again, the same expression happens to dana por too" eli shane?! i-it cant be!"

The episode scene ended with both eli and dana finally meet again.

**End Song Credits: Crazy Loop-They Call me Crazy**

**Soo happy new year folks! in the fresh 2014 there will be more action and yeah sorry for the late update, i was busy with stuff but finally im able to finish this another episode chapter folks. **

**yeah i know Dana por in yokai acedemy meaing theres two slugslinger, and if anybody complains the logic well its a fucking cartoons mix with anime logic. its a cartoons and anime dont get serious about it and if you fans of rosario well this is an alternate version of rosario+Vampire, add Slugterra equal Rosario+Slugterra into sci-fi action story adventure.**

**soo on next update will be snow stalker where a certain girl name Mirzoe returned back to school due problems. but i wont tell ya hehe**

**Next chapter will come and dont forget to review it folks ^^ give me comments and no flames**

**oh! happy 2014 and happy new year ^^**


End file.
